Field of the Invention
The utility model relates to a photo-control receptacle and belongs to the field of electrical technology.
Description of the Related Art
A photo-control device is a control device used to control light switches by sensing the change of light and widely employed in controlling street and yard lighting. In order to work effectively, it is necessary to consider the corresponding light source or position of the environment when the photo-control device is installed. Mostly, a photo-control receptacle is used to cooperate with and power the photo-control device for safer use. However, a screwdriver and other tools are used to install the existing photo-control receptacles, which leads to a complex assembly process and wastes time and labor.
For embodiment, US patent US2014/0302715A1 discloses a photo-control receptacle provided with an integral structure design. The design is realized by mounting the metal pin into the mounting groove from the rear side of the receptacle and mounting the metal piece from the front side, which to some extent facilitates the assembly process of the photo-control receptacle.
However, after inserting the metal pin, the electrical contact of the photo-control receptacle applies a push force on the metal pin towards outside of the mounting hole because of the rear side mounting, and the metal pin will separate from the mounting position after inserting and removing multiple times, which leads to a poor contact with the electrical contact. In addition, the integral structure design causes a complex forming process of the receptacle body and a high cost of the mold manufacture.
Besides, only one side of the metal piece is arranged with a barb, which can prevent the metal piece from separating from the function jack, but cannot prevent the shaking therein, so that the shift of the metal piece causes a phenomena of poor contact between the electrical contact of the photo control receptacle and the metal piece.